Bloodstained scissors
by Alyce in Abyss
Summary: Midorima finds Akashi in a pool of his own blood. Fluffy fluff One-Shot, AkaMido


My first Knb fanfic owo

Midorima found himself in front of the school building; soaked wet. He blinked a few times. When had he gotten here?

He looked down to his feet. Drops of water were pouring down his hair, down to his nose; slowly following their path down. They fell from the tip of his nose into the labyrinth of water and mud; soundless.

Everything was soundless.

Quiet.

Yet not peaceful.

Something felt wrong. The rain seemed far away. Touching his body aggressively, yet not sensitive. He felt numb – lost in the world of thoughts. They left his body, wandering off in a direction he couldn't follow. Towards Akashi Seijuurou. His teammate. He reached out to pick up his closed umbrella, which he apparently just dropped without noticing. Next to it, he found a puddle, reflecting his appearance. His own condition almost shocked him. His green hair almost looked black in the rain. Black? Midorima looked up.

Oh, it got late. He continued his walk. The sun must have disappeared a few hours ago. It wasn't completely dark yet, but the shadows already began to swallow up his ambiance.

Suddenly, he felt cold. So very, _very_ _cold. _

_Did Akashi ever feel cold? _He didn't know. He almost knew anything about the red-haired. But even though he couldn't recall any information about him, he knew at least _something_ was off with Akashi. They used to do a lot together. They didn't talk much, but at least they had their short and weird conversations sometimes. But though the last weeks, he hadn't heard anything from his teammate. They used to meet often. Playing Shogi was one of the favourite activities of Akashi, or at least that's what Midorima thought. But he hadn't played Shogi for quite a while now.

The greenhead still came to the top of the school building every week. 'But he was always greeted by the emptiness and loneliness.

It actually hurt.

Every time.

His steps got slower, afraid of reaching their goal. Would Akashi be there? Waiting for him with an evil smirk and a knowing nod? The building was empty. It always was. His way was followed by the tiny puddles of water he left behind. When he reached the top of the stairs, he hesitated. Midorima reached for the doorknob, yet not ready to open the door. Yet not ready to be disappointed again. When he heard a quiet whimper he rushed outside.

His eyes immediately found what they were searching for. In the shadow of a corner he saw _him_. Akashi was lying on the ground gazing up to him. But it felt wrong. So very_, very wrong_.

Then he found it.

A liquid of pure red was drowning out of Akashi's body, matching his hair-colour and mixing up with the water of the rain. Midorima felt something in himself taking upper hand: panic.

"Akashi!" he shouted , rushing over to the redhead's fragile figure. Kneeling down into the wet, he found Akashis gaze.

'Shintarou'. His voice sounded so sad in contrast to his usual, yet obviously forced, smirk. Midorima tried to calm down, knowing Akashi wouldn't like him to act too concerned. 'What happened?' he asked calmly. 'And what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same'.

His usual smile.

Silence.

'It's raining'.

Midorima frowned at that comment. 'It is, indeed.' He sat down next to Akashi, trying to get a look at his friends wound without being too importunately. They sat in silence, the rain still pouring down into their faces.

He opened his umbrella and held it above the other male. With his other hand, he pointed at Akashi's wound right above his kidney. 'Is it serious?'

'Yes. But I'm not a normal human being right? I won't break that easily.' Midorima winced at the tone in Akashi's voice. Silence again. Emotions floated through Midorima's body. Almost forcing him to jump and run from this unreal situation.

And then, the rain stopped.

Both turned to meet each other's eyes.

'You are important to me, Shintarou'. His eyes went wide. His head went silent. All emotions and thoughts vanished and left behind was… Akashi. Just Akashi – nothing more, nothing less.

And then it happened. Akashi's mask fell off. Piece by piece it crashed and shattered to the ground; uncovering something scaring beautiful. Suddenly Akashi's eyes were filled with something warm and kind. With sadness, discomfort and trust. And strange confidence. All these emotions flickered in his eyes which usually were filled with disinterest and coldness. Midorima almost lost it when he noticed his teammate's facial muscles twitching. Akashi was desperately trying to keep his mask, his knowing smirk, to pick up the broken pieces of his daily expression just to keep up his usual distance. The team's captain seemed to realize his loss and quietly buried his face into Midorima's lab. Covering his eyes and nose into his shirt. Both of them stayed silence. There were no tears, no words and a shaking breath leaving little clouds in the air which vanished silently.

Midorima slowly covered Akashi's hand with his own. They felt so cold in contrast to his own skin. 'What happened?' he asked again.

Mumbling.

'Louder'.

'I stapped myself with a pair of scissors I had left'.

Stunned, Midorima raised his eyebrows. His gaze wandered over Akashi's crawled body till he found mentioned scissors. His own white shirt slowly soaked in the pure blog from his friend's wound. 'You are impossible'. He thought he should be used to Akashi by now, but apparently, he wasn't. 'And insane.'

He wanted to shout and scream and cry when he suddenly realized the situation. He couldn't do anything because he was still under the others unspoken control.

But still, Akashi was going to die here in his lab when he didn't do anything. 'Don't move. I'm going to do something about this'.

Midorima closed the umbrella, long after the rain stopped. Both hands free now, he untapped his fingers and lifted the others shirt to get better access on the wound. The green-haired stopped in his movement; stunned. Akashi's skin was pale and white and_ beautiful_. Getting lost in the moment, but embarrassed of himself, he coughed a few times and continued his work of pressing the bandages against the source of the blood. With a nod to himself, he decided to carry the other one to a hospital or at least to his home. Midorima lived alone in an apartment which wasn't located far away from their spot. He tried to stay up, when Akashi stopped him by laying a hand on his collarbone. Soft but yet forcefully. 'Stop' he breathed silently.

'My mask is breaking every time I get to see you.'

The captain smiled sadly.

'Because I love you, Shintarou.'

Silence.

Midorima stroked the others hair. 'Yes you do'.

'And you love me too'.

'I know'.

Their eyes met. Midorima's lips found Akashis' incredibly slowly. Touching them carefully; afraid of breaking them. This was more than he ever thought or dreamed about. This felt more unreal than every dream he ever had. And yet it was happening. And his heart felt it too.

He pulled back; smiling.

'I'll be your mask. I'll always protect you'.

'You'll do a great job. Not better than me, but you'll do it good'.

Midorima lifted Akashi's body and pressed him hard against his own chest; carrying him home. Into a new life they'd live together. Nobody would understand their relationship, but it'd be the most precious one.

The blood stoned pair of scissors was left behind In the old one.


End file.
